Our invention relates to lawn-garden sprinklers, of the type shown for example in U.S. Design Pat. Des. No 263,868 to Ho Chow, or U.S. Design Patent Des. No. 142,401 to J. Goggins.
A particular aim of our invention is to provide a sprinkler than is stable on the ground surface, especially when it is connected to a pressurized water source.